Instituto de encuentro
by OnePieceFics2610
Summary: Una chica nueva en un instituto, conocerá a un chico que cambiará su vida ,también recordando a un niño que conoció de niña que era igual a el joven que acababa de conocer en el instituto,y empezará a sentir cosas?LuNa?Es mi primer Fic esperó les guste,esperó poder sacar nuevo capítulo todos los dias ,disfruten si ven algunas faltas ortográficas estoy escribiendo desde una tablet
1. Personajes

**One Piece no me pertenece ni sus personajes ,ellos pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda su creador.**

Introducción: Personajes.

Luffy:Un Adolescente de 19 años ,esta por termina el instituto (East blue) ,Es delgado ,fuerte ,siempre lleva una gran sonrisa la cual muchos piensan que es idiota ,es despreocupadodespreocupado,casi nunca sabia nada,pensaba en carne todo el dia y tambien tiene un preciado sombrero de paja por el que era conocido en el instituto como mugiwara ,tiene dos hermanos Ace y Sabo aunque ellos tienen 22 años.

Luffy vive con su abuelo que es militar se llama Garp , pero este nunca esta en casa y luffy siempre esta solo en su casa ,tiene varios amigos como lo son :Roronoa Zoro y Ussop (Sus mejores amigos),Sanji ,Vivi,Nico Robin ,Chopper.

Nami:Ella era un chica de unos 19 años recien cumplidos , ella vivia en West Blue ,pero llego a East Blue a mejorar en sus etudios ,ya que ella quería ser cartógrafa ,es Preocupada ,inteligente ,Tiene una buena figura,vive con su hermana la amiga de infancia de Luffy (aunque ellos no se recuerdan) ,ella antes vivia en East Blue(ella se hizo amiga de luffy ,ya que vivian muy cerca),pero se fue West Blue con su madre Bellemere luego de que esta se separara de Genzo su padre ,Genzo se quedo con Nojiko la cuido hasta que este murio.

Roronoa Zoro:El primer amigo que luffy hizo en el instituto,Su edad es 20 años (repitió un curso por dormir en todas las clases),Tiene el pelo verde,su cuerpo esta trabajado ,Siempre esta dormido o entrenando en el gimnasio del Colegio ,es muy serio ,la única que le quieta lo serio es Nico Robin de la cual esta enamorado pero nunca se lo dice ,Va al Club de katanas es muy fanático de los espadachines.

Ussop:Es un chico la misma edad de luffy ,el vive muy cerca de este ,por eso son muy buenos amigos ,tiene una nariz muy grande ,un chico delgado,tiene un pelo estilo medio afro,Es muy Mentiroso,tiene una novia su nombre es Kaya ,es Muy miedoso aunque el dice ser muy valiente.

Sanj:Un chico rubio alto,fácil de enamorar aunque nadie lo quiere,tiene sus cejas onduladas ,tiene una rivalidad con Zoro desde siempre diciéndole sobrenombres ,su padre es cocinero y tiene un restaurante,el trabaja con su padre y estudia gastronomía para ser un gran cocinero como su padre,le gustan todas las mujeres,odia los travestis jaja.

Nico Robin :Una chica de 20 años ,tiene el pelo negro ,es morena ,tiene ojos azules ,ella entró al instituto para poder estudiar arqueología como su madre ,siempre era muy sería aunque igual sonreía alguna veces ,ella estaba muy enamorada de Zoro ,aunque casi nunca hablaban ,pero le pareció un chico lindo desde que lo vio.

Vivi:Una chica de 19 años ,tenía el pelo celeste ,su padre era dueño de unos hoteles(Hoteles arabasta),tenía mucho dinero ,esta enamorada de Luffy (Luffy sólo la ve como una amiga),es preocupada ,siempre sonríe ,esta mucho tiempo en la biblioteca .

Chopper :Muchos dicen que es la mascota de su grupo ,aunque este puede hablar y sabe muchas cosas ,estudia medicinas en el instituto quiere ser un gran doctor como su padre adoptivo, ya que chopper era un reno ,que por un experimento médico se volvió algo así como un humano-Reno,Es muy preocupado y pequeño.

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño comienzo presentando a los personajes.**

 **Pronto viene subo el primer capitulo**


	2. primer encuentro

**One piece no me pertenece ,ni sus personajes ,estos son de Eiichiro Oda su creador**

 **Capítulo** 1

Nami no era un joven de esas que se despertaba tarde ,aunque esta vez por olvidar colocar su alarma se despertó a casi media hora de empezar su primer día de clases en su nuevo instituto ,se levantó muy rápido ,tomó una ducha ,se vistió y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba lista ,bajo rápido las escaleras y vio a su hermana desayunando ,esta le preguntó:

¡Nami!¿no tomarás desayuno?-Dijo Nojiko su hermana una mujer de unos 22 años con cabello azul ella ya no estudiaba

No vez la hora ,voy a llegar tarde ,luego hablamos-dijo Nami mientras corría hacia la puerta

Cuando salió de su casa ,vio a dos chicos también muy apurados corriendo ,uno tenia el pelo verde y otro llevaba un sombrero en su cabeza

"por lo menos no soy la única que va tarde el primer día"-pensó Nami

Luego tomó un taxi ,para llegar más rápido a la escuela ,cuando el taxi llegó al instituto ,Nami veía como los dos chicos que había visto antes entraba a el instituto muy rápido ,no los notó ni cansados.

Cuando entró le pidió a una recepcionista que le dijiera donde quedaba el aula A-21,luego de escuchar las indicaciones ,encontró el aula en un segundo piso.

Se quedó un rato tocando la puerta del aula hasta que un profesor de aspecto sombrío le abrió la puerta ,su nombre era Mihawk ,el profesor de matemáticas.

Hola,¿eres nueva?-le preguntó Mihawk con un poco de agrado

Si ,llegue este año-dijo Nami un poco asustada

Pues entra no seas tímida jaja-dijo Mihawk mirando a Nami

Nami entró y vio a sus compañeros muy asombrados.

Ya callense de una vez ,hay una nueva alumna en el colegio tratenla con buen humor-decia Mihawk mientras escribía algo en el pizarron

Luego de escribir en el pizarron el nombre de Nami ,y que todos sus compañeros la saludaran.

¿Donde me siento profesor?-dijo Nami un poco tímida

Siente de al lado del señor que esta dormido con sombrero de paja¡Monkey D Luffy!-grito Mihawk

Mientras Luffy despertó de improvisto y se cayó de la silla lo que provocó un para de risas en sus compañeros y profesor

¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Nami ayudándolo a levantarse

Si ,gracias -dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Nami luego de sentarse y sacar su cuaderno se percató de que el chico de al lado de ella estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos verdes y pensó"son iguales a los de la mañana"

Oi ,tu-le dijo Nami a Luffy haciendo que este se diera vuelta

Ey,tengo nombre me llamó Monkey D. Luffy ,mucho gusto-dijo este alegre

Luego se acercó a ella y le susurro.

Aunque puedes llamarme simplemente luffy-susurro

Nami se había puesto roja de lo cerca que estaba el chico

Oi ,Nami ¿verdad?¿que me querías decir?-dijo Luffy un poco serio

Si soy Nami ,sólo quería preguntar ¿tu y el chico pelo verde llegaron atrasados hoy?-dijo esta un poco nerviosa

El es Zoro aunque ahora esta dormido, y si llegamos tarde-dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo

¿Que tiene de orgullo llegar tarde?-dijo furiosa

Oi tu llegaste más tarde ,no entiendo porque te enojas-dijo este confundido

Nami pensó "es verdad si hubiera llegado temprano hubiera podido tomar un asiento sola para que nadie me hablara "

La clase ya había terminado y un grupo grande personas se acercó a la chica a preguntarle cosas.

A lo lejos veia como el chico de sombrero de paja se alejaba con su amigo de pelo verde , un rubio ,un tipo con nariz grande ,un pequeño reno y dos chicas una con pelo negro y otra de pelo celeste.

Nami pensó "supongo que son los único con los que he hablado podría juntarme con ellos"

Nami seguía al grupo hasta que llegaron algo así como una cafetería y veía que todos reia en especialmente su compañero del sombrero.

Luffy vio que Nami estaba sola mirándolos y grito:

Oi,¡Nami!¿porque estas sola?vean para que te conozcan los chicos-dijo Luffy

Nami se acercó y se sentó a lado de luffy.

Hey chicos esta es Nami ,la nueva compañera-dijo Luffy

Idiota,vamos en tu misma clase-dijo sanji

Jajaja- se reian todos

Bueno ¿que hace aquí?-dijo Zoro con su típico tono de voz serio

Es que estaba muy sola cuando la vi entrando a la cafetería y la invite a que se acercara-dijo Luffy

Además si no estuvieras durmiendo ,hubieras visto -dijo Ussop

Bueno Nami ¿te quieres juntar con nuestro grupo?-dijo Robin

Bueno me gustaría para no estar sola -dijo Nami

Nami,cuentanos un poco sobre tu vida-dijo vivi

Bueno ,vivo con mi hermana Nojiko que también estudio aquí,vengó de West Blue s estudiar para ser cartografa,antes vivía sólo con mi madre ,soy sería ,puntual...-dijo Nami pero antes de poder continuar alguien la interrumpió

Cuentanos algo divertido nami ,además tengo hambre!-dijo Luffy

Nami sólo preparó su puño para golpearlo , todos vieron como Nami golpeaba a Luffy con total naturalidad, dejándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza ,muchos de ellos pensaron que Luffy y Nami llevaban algo

Oye Nami-san-dijo Robin

¿Que paso?¿robin cierto?-dijo Nami

Si soy Nico Robin llámame sólo robin,¿,te gusta Luffy?-dijo esta muy sería

¿QUEEEE?-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos por la pregunta que Robin le hacia nami.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **ESPERO LE ALLA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**


	3. recuerdos y cita grupal?

**One piece no me pertenece ,ni sus personajes son de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 2**

¿QUEEE?-decían todos sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Robin

Claro que no Robin ¿porque preguntas eso?-dijo Nami un poco roja

Bueno sabes eso de los que se pelean se aman fufufu-dijo Robin riendo

Claro que no, sólo fue un golpe de impulso por lo que ese idiota había dicho-dijo Nami enojada

Además nami-san lo llevas observando un rato mientras duerme-dijo Robin al oído de Nami

Luego de eso sonó el tiembre que hacia que todos se fueran a clases

¡Luffy ,Zoro!-grito Vivi

Eh ,¿Que paso?-dijieron los dos mientras apenas despertaban

Ya tocaron para entrar a clases que más va a pasar-dijo vivi

Cuando todos estaban en el aula y vieron que no había profesor ,alguien entró al aula

Buenos dias-dijo el director Sengoku

Buenos días director-dijeron todos los alumnos del aula

Le vengó a decir que esta clase ,la tendrán libre para hacer lo que queráis estudiar , jugar , bueno eso les venía a informar-dijo el director Sengoku

Todos en el aula se juntaron en grupo

En un lado estaba el grupo de los hombres hablando del equipo de fútbol del colegio ,de comida y otras cosas que parecían estúpidas

Las mujeres en otro para hablar sobre los chicos ,cual de ellos les gustaba y algunas sobre la tarea que tenia que hacer para Biología para mañana

Luego de la clase ,sonó la campaña que indicaba el término de las clases

Luffy iba con Zoro camino a sus casas ya que ambos vivian muy cerca a un par de calles ,pero Zoro tuvo que volver al colegio se acordó de que había dejado sus katanas en el gimnasio ,así que Luffy tuvo que irse sólo esta vez

Luffy camina hacia su casa cuando se percató de la presencia de una persona conocida en la calle de al frente , era Nami

Oi,¡Nami¡-grito luffy

Eh?-dijo Nami mirando hacia quien la había llamado

Luffy?no sabía que vivieras hacia esta dirección-dijo mintiendo ya que en la mañana lo había visto viniendo desde esta dirección

Que gusto ,que vivas por aquí así cuando no me pueda venir con Zoro me pueda venir contigo-dijo Luffy muy alegre

Nami miró a una casa de color rojo con unos árboles de mandarinas afuera y dijo a Luffy:

Bueno aui vivo yo ,adios-dijo

Woooow Nami que bonita casa-dijo Luffy sorprendido

Bueno ,gracias-dijo Nami

Nami...¿Me darías una de tus mandarinas ?tengo mucha hambree-dino Luffy suplicando

Noo,Será mejor que te vallas a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo-dijo Nami

Bueno ,woow no me había dado cuenta vives a dos cuadras de mi casa shishishishi-dijo luffy

Despues de eso Luffy siguiente su camino cuando Nami ya había entrado a su casa

Adios Nami!-grito luffy a todo pulmon

Desde una ventana estaba Nojiko viendo toda la situación

Oye Nami por si acaso ese no es el niño que era amigo tuyo desde pequeño-dijo Nojiko

"No lo había pensado ,pero ese sombrero ya lo había visto antes" penso Nami

Creó que hay unas fotos tuyas con el ,guardada en el ático podría ir a revisar-dijo Nojiko

Bueno luego veo,ahora quiero dormir un rato ,despiertame para cenar-dijo Nami

Bueno -dijo Nojiko

La hermana de Nami pensó "así que hay estaba el niño que le había robado el corazón mi pequeña hermana ,voy a buscar las fotos yo mejor"

Busco las fotos hasta que las encontró y las llevó a la habitación de su hermana y las tiro a sus pies ,viendo que la peli-naranja aún seguia dormida

¡Nami!la cena ya esta lista -grito Nojiko

Nami abrió los ojos por el grito de su hermana y vio las fotos a los pies de la cama

Eh?y esto?-dijo Nami

Se sorprendió al ver al chico con sombrero de paja y decir que era luffyen su mente

¡Nsmi!no lo voy a repetir ,tu comida se va a enfriar-grito la hermana otra vez

Ya voy-dijo Nami

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la casa de Luffy

"Me pareció ver a esa chica hace muchos años mmmm..." pensó Luffy

Bueno debe ser mi imaginación-dijo Luffy

¡Luffy!-gritó alguien

En?quien esta en casa?-dijo Luffy

Soy yo Sabo ,no me digas que te olvido que hoy yo y ace veniamos a cenar-dijo este

Y ace ?-preguntó Luffy

Fue a ver a una amiga de unas calles cerca de aqui-dijo el rubio Sabo

A bueno eso es asunto de el shishishi-dijo Luffy

Y la comida Luffy ?-dijo sabo preocupado

Se me olvido que venían y no prepare nada-dijo Luffy con cierto orgullo

¿QUEE?¿como que se te olvido?-dijo sabo

Bueno bueno pareces muy preocupado, pidamos unas pizzas de carne y listo-dijo Luffy

Bueno no nos queda otra-dijo sabo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Nojiko y Nami (momentos antes)

Si es el ,mi compañero es el de la foto-dijo Nami con un tono de emoción

Así que el novio de mi hermanita no se fue de la ciudad estuvo aquí todo el tiempo¿no?-dijo Nojiko

¿Novio?mm...nooo-dijo Nami muy sonrojada

Es muy fácil molestarte jaja-dijo su hermana

"Tock Tock"sonó la puerta de la casa de nami y Nojiko

Yo voy-dijo Nojiko

Nami puso oreja para escuchar lo que hablaban

(Afuera de las puerta...)

Ho...hola Nojiko -decía una persona afuera

Hola Ace -dijo nojiko

Los dos se abrazaron

Oh cuanto tiempo sin verte Nojiko cuanto has crecido jaja-decia Ace nervioso

Si bastante tiempo ya ,tu también hasta crecido ,estas más grande que yo jajaja-decia Nojiko

Si y que haces por aquí?-decís Nojiko

Bueno mi hermano nos invitó a comer ,me pareció buena idea que fueras con nosotros-decias ace

Enserio?pero...mi hermana se va a quedar sola y no quiero hacer eso-decia Nojiko

Buen porque no la invitas también?-dijo ace

Nami ,te gustaría ir a la casa del hermano de ace-dijo Nojiko

No me siento muy bien ,pero igual voy-dijo Nami

Bueno manos a la obra como dirían por ahí vámonos-dijo ace

unos minutos más tarde estaban ya todos en casa de Luffy ,sólo que eso Nami no lo sabía

Oi,sabo donde esta el idiota de nuestro hermano?-dijo ace a sabo muy cerca para que las visitas no los escucharan

Esta dándose una ducha ,ya no tarda-dijo sabo

Bueno pasen ponganse comodas- dijo ace

Mucho gusto ,tu eres ?(molestando a sabo)-dijo Nojiko

Jajaja buena broma Nojiko ,fuimos compañeros de instituto no te acuerdas-dijo sabo

Si tonto claro que me acuerdo-dijo Nojiko

Y ella es mi hermana Nami-dijo Nojiko

Mucho gusto -dijo Nami

Igualmente -dijo sabo

Puedo usar su baño?-dijo Nami

Claro ,esta subiendo las escaleras a la derecha-dijo ace

Luego de subir Nami entró al baño y vio una silueta con una toalla en esta.

Lu..lu..luffy? -dijo Nami

Este volteo y vio a Nami muy sonrojada

Oi,Nami que gusto verte que haces aquí?-dijo Luffy

Na..na..nada ,tu hermano invito a mi hermana a venir aquí y yo me preguntó si también quería venir,no sabía que ace era tu hermano, luego pregunte si podía ir al baño y tu estabas aqui y eso...-dijo ella nerviosa

"Wooow no sabía que Luffy tuviera un cuerpo tan bien trabajado y se viera tan sexy sin polera" pensó Nami

Luffy se dio cuenta de como lo miraba Nami con deseo

Buee..no Nami sabes tengo que ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme,ahora puedes usar el baño-dijo Luffy serio y con un poco de rubor en su cuerpo

Si bien-dijo Nami

Luego de un rato todos estaban reunidos comiendo pizza ,contando chistes ,historias y recuerdos

Un par de horas después Nojiko y ace fueron a hablar afuera de la casa ,sabo lo siguió para ver que era y descubrió a Nojiko besando a ace mientras iban camino a dejar a este

Nami y Luffy se habían quedado sólo en la casa ,aunque Luffy se había quedado dormido hace un rato ,ya que sabo habis seguido a ace y Nojiko ,y su hermana se estaba llendo ya a su casa así que se despidio de Luffy con un beso en la mejilla mientras el dormía y dijo en un susurro "Adiós Luffy nos vemos mañana"

Mientras se iba escuchó como Luffy la llamaba en un sueño

Ella sonrió y se marchó

Los chicos luego llegaron ,llevaron a Luffy a su cama y se fueron cada uno sus respectivas casas

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Tener relaciones?, QUEE?

**One piece no me pertenece ,ni tampoco sus personajes,son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda su creador**

 **Capítulo 3**

Otro día de instituto avanzaba normalmente en la mañana Zoro y Luffy recién entrando al instituto que hace un buen rato ya habían tocado el timbre de entrada,Ussop medio dormido tratando de anotar lo que decía la profesora Boa hancock, Vivi y Robin hablaban de si se verían para ir a comparar ropa a la salida, Nami anotaba lo que la profesora anotaba sobre mujeres amazónicas y la selva, sanji solo miraba a la profesora son corazones en los ojos.

"Tock... Tock.." (sonó una puerta de madera del Aula A-21)

Nami vio que el que venía entrando eran Luffy y Zoro muy sudados de lo que habían corrido.

Luffy...!-grito la profesora boa hancock abrazándolo muy fuerte ,aunque después se tuvo que secar el sudor por abrazar a un luffy todo sudoroso

Hey, hamock que gusto que nos haga clases de historia-dijo Luffy

Nami sólo miraba la escena un poco celosa y roja mirando hacia las ventana para que no notaran su cara roja.

Entonces señor Monkey y señor Roronoa pasen a sentarse-dijo la profesora

Bueno -dijeron los dos llevándose las manos a la nuca y caminando a sus pupitres

En el camino Zoro vio como Robin le sonreria y esto provocó que este se pudiera rojo y hiciera que mirara en otra dirección

¡Hey!Nami pensé que no vendrías luego de lo que hicimos ayer hasta las 4 de la mañana-dijo Luffy provocando que todo el aula y la profesora tomaran un tono de sorprendidos

¡Hey!Luffy te dije que no dijeras nada-dijo Nami sonrojada hasta los pies

Ahhh...si se me olvido que era un secreto shishishi-dijo muy alegre

¿Se puede saber que hicieron hasta las 4 de la madrugada ?,señorita Nami-dijo hancock con tono de enojo

Ehh...yo..bueno...mi hermana...el...-dijo Nami tartamudeando

Todos pensaron lo peor juntando las palabras que había dicho ella y luego Luffy habló

Bueno ,saben ayer Nami y su hermana fueron a mi casa ,ya que mis hermanos ace y sabo habian invitado a la hermana de nami a ver una película y a comer pizza , pero como Nami se quedaría sola en su casa igual la invitaron y nos quedamos hasta la madrugada hablando ¿alguien no entendió?-dijo Luffy muy serio

Ahhh con que era eso yo pensé que habian tenido relaciones en su casa-dijo la profesora

Bueno ahora todos tomen asiento-dijo la profesora

Ehh...¿que es tener relaciones?-dijo Luffy con la cabeza hacia el lado

Todos cayeron de sus sillas por la pregunta de su amigo

Ehhh...Luffy en el recreo te explicamos, ahora sientate -gritaron Ussop y Sanji

Bueno ,pero me explican ehhhh-dijo Luffy

Las clases pasaron más que rápido para Luffy "tener relaciones" pensó aún sin entender

Luego de que termina la clase y de que hancock se despidiera de Luffy abrazándolo muy fuerte contra sus gemelas ,pero Luffy sólo quería ir con su grupo,luego de zafarse de hancock ,fue corriendo a la cafetería para salir de su duda de que era tener relaciones

Hey,chicos ya llegue-dijo Luffy

Si te lograste zafar de las garras de hancock -dijo Zoro

Si algunas veces se pone un poco loca shishishi-dijo Luffy

Sanji penso "este maldito tiene una suerte que no conoce" llorando en sus interiores

Bueno chicos pongamonos serios...¿que es eso de tener relaciones?-dijo Luffy tomando cara de seriedadseriedad ,su sonrisa desapareció

Bueno...Luffy como explicártelo para que entiendas -dijo Ussop

Es cuando miras a la persona que quieres tener relaciones y te das cuenta que te mira con deseo-dijo Sanji

Es cuando se aman mucho unas personas -dijo Ussop

Es algo que haces con una persona que quieres-dijo sanji

Como jugar a las cartas con ustedes o mirar la carne en la tienda o como una madre ama a su hijo?-dijo Luffy un poco desentendido

Bue..no, no es algo así algo más profundo-dijo Ussop dándole un golpe a Zoro para que los ayudará

Luffy, es cuando metes eso que tienes entre las piernas en la parte de la mujer-dijo Zoro

Ahhh con que era eso shishishi-dijo Luffy

Bueno para algo serviría lo que tenemos entremedio de los pies...-dijo Luffy pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando todos saltaron a callarlo

Luffy no hables de eso ahora vienen las chicas-dijo Ussop

Hey chicas tengamos relaciones?-dijo Luffy de lo más normal

Con...gust...-iba a decir vivi cuando Nami le tapó la boca y le dijo-no respondas.

Robin sólo sonreía mirando a Zoro

A que viene esa pregunta -dijo Nami preparando su puño para darle un coscorrón

Bueno por lo de la clase y porque los chicos me iban a explicar lo que era tener relaciones-dijo Luffy

Entonces Nami golpeó a Luffy y los demas y dijo

Idiota no es algo que le preguntas a cualquiera por donde estés y ustedes por que le dijeron-dijo Nami furiosa

Bueno pensamos que se le olvidaría en el transcurso de la clase-dijeron todos enojados

Luffy de pronto se llevó a Nami lejos mientras chopper los curaba a todos por el puño que les había dado Nami

En...que pasa Luffy?-dijo Nami

Nada solo quería preguntarte algo -dijo Luffy

Si dime...-dijo Nami

Bueno ayer me viste sólo con toalla y tu mirada fue de deseo ,y los chicos me explicaron cuando miras a la persona que quieres tener relaciones te mira con deseo, acaso quieres tener relaciones conmigo?-dijo Luffy con su cara de seriedad con la que enamoraba a casi todas las mujeres.

¿QUEEE?-grito Nami

Continuará

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo esperen al próximo. Saludos**


	5. Reconocimiento

**One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes ,son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

Capítulo 4

¿QUEEE?-grito Nami

Pensó "No...o talvez...Si...No" mirando a Luffy de reojo ,viendo que este aún esperaba una respuesta

Eh... Luffy...a lo mejo...-dijo Nami sin terminar ya que la campana que marca el término del recreo ,la salvo de responder esa pregunta

Bueno Luffy adios-grito Nami muy sonrojada y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al aula

¡Nami!,espera-grito Luffy

Nami sólo siguió corriendo hasta toparce con Robin

Oye ,Nami estas muy roja tienes fiebre?-dijo Robin

No,Robin sólo que...-dijo Nami sin terminar sólo que Robin la llevó corriendo a la enfermería

¡Robin que haces!-grito Nami

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O (En las enfermería después de un rato)

Bueno ahora cuentame ,sólo quería perder estas clases fufufu-dijo Robin riendo

Bueno es que Luffy me preguntó algo en el recreo-dijo Nami

¿A si que cosa te preguntó?-dijo Robin curiosa

Bueno Nose si decirtelo-dijo Nami

Vamos Nami yo te veo como una amiga ,puedes contarme todo yo soy como una tumba para los secretos-dijo Robin

Bueno te cuento solo si prometes no decirle a nadie-dijo nami

En eso entró la enfermera con la hermana de Nami

Nami ,que bueno que estas bien la enfermera me llamó me dijo que podías tener una fiebre ,por lo roja que estabas ,vámonos a casa para darte unos medicamentos-dijo Nojiko preocupada

Bueno no me queda otra, adios Robin puedes ir a mi casa para que te cuente lo que paso ¿amigas?-Nami le preguntó a Robin

Claro amiga ,luego voy a tu casa-dijo Robin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o En casa de Nami

Bueno cuentame todo lo que paso-dijo Nojiko

No paso nada realmente sólo me sentí mal y una amiga me llevó a la enfermería-dijo Nami

Ahhh,sólo fue eso yo pensé que el chico del sombrero te tenía enamorada jaja-dijo Nojiko

¿Que?,como lo supis...-dijo Nami  
Bueno querida hermana es muy notorio , luego hablamos ,voy donde unas amigas a pasar la noche con ellas-dijo nojiko

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras Nami descansaba en su casa sola ,ya que su hermana había salido a ver a unas amigas ,hasta que alguien tocó la puerta ,pensando que era Robin fue a abrir y se topo con otra persona

Ohhh, Nami que bueno que estas bien-dijo Luffy aliviado poniendo la mano en la frente de Nami

Eh ,Luffy ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Nami

Bueno me preocupe por que te habían retirado, luego Robin me contó que tenía un poco de fiebre-dijo Luffy

"Que lindo es preocupándose por mi"-pensó Nami

Si estoy bien , gracias por preocuparte y venir a verme-dijo Nami

Bueno eso era esperó que te mejores ,adios Nami nos vemos el lunes shishishi-dijo Luffy

Oye Luffy espera ,hay algo que te tengo que preguntar -dijo Nami

Sabes encontré una foto -dijo Nami

¿Tu por si acaso tuviste una mejor amiga en tu infancia?-dijo Nami

Bueno ,ahora que lo preguntas si tuve una pero se fue a West Blue y no la eh vuelto a ver -dijo Luffy

Nami le muestra una foto a Luffy en la cual hay dos niños abrazados uno con sombrero de paja y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una niña más pequeña pelirroja con una mandarina en la mano y sonriendo también

Mira el de la foto soy yo-dijo Luffy

Y la otra soy yo -dijo Nami

¿Que?-dijo Luffy

Volviste ,volviste ,por algo siempre me pareciste conocida -dijo Luffy

De pronto este se abalanzó sobre Nami abrazándola muy fuerte

Nami no te vayas nunca más ,no sabes lo que sufrí viviendo con mi abuelo-dijo Luffy

Tranquilo ,tranquilo nunca más me iré ,eso tenlo asegurado-dijo Nami

De pronto alguien por la espalda de ellos dos dijo:

Molesto algo fufufu-dijo la persona detrás de ellos

Eh, Robin ,claro que no -dijo Nami

Luffy no quería soltar a Nami ,la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte

Hey Luffy deja de abrazarme ,creó que tienes que irte-dijo Nami

Pero Nami ,ya pasaste mucho tiempo en el que me dejaste sólo en la ciudad-dijo Luffy

Tranquilo no me iré ,sólo vete a tu casa mañana hablamos-dijo Nami

¿Lo prometes?-dijo Luffy

Claro claro ,ahora puedes irte?tengo que hablar con robin-dijo Nami enojándose un poco

Bueno me voy pero que no se te olvide ir mañana-dijo Luffy

¡Adios Nami!y robin-grito este alegremente

¿Moleste algo nami-san?-dijo Robin

No ,nada ,entra y te cuento lo que paso-dijo Nami

Luego de contarle a Robin sobre las pregunta que la había hecho Luffy en el instituto y los que había pasado cuando ella llego

Con que era eso-dijo Robin

Bueno cuando le dije que tenías fiebre salió muy apurado del colegio -dijo Robin

¿Y desde cuando se conocen ?-dijo Robin curioseando

Desde que éramos niños-dijo Nami

¿Y tu lo quieres?-dijo Robin

Claro... Eh a que vienen tantas preguntas?-dijo Nami sorprendida por lo curiosa que es Robin

Bueno el te toma más atención a ti siempre ,en las clases no te quita la vista y tu haces lo mismo por el -dijo Robin

Bueno quieres saber de verdad ,si me gusta ese chico desde que éramos niños-dijo Nami

¿Y por que no le dices?-dijo Robin

Robin, me da miedo decirle ,después de tantos años no se si aún me siga queriendo y cuidando como cuando éramos niños-dijo Nami

Bueno mañana tienes la posibilidad de hablar con el ,no que vas a su casa?-dijo Robin

Es verdad ,maldicion ahora que haré?-dijo Nami

Pues habla con el expresa tus sentimientos ,no creó que te rechaze por lo que vi y con la fuerza con la que te abrazaba hoy ,te va a entender bien fufufu-dijo Robin

Ohhh...Robin no vi la hora ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Nami

Bueno nami-san el lunes me cuentas lo que hablaron -dijo Robin

Adios Robin ,estas segura que estarás bien yéndote sola?-dijo Nami

Adios nami-san ,Si tomarte un taxi aquí cerca-dijo Robin

Después de eso Nami se quedó sola en casa ,ya que su hermana se hiria a quedar a la casa de unas amigas y pensó "que haré mañana con Luffy ,Nose como tomármelo si con alegría por ver a mi amigo de la infancia años después o tener miedo por si el no sabe como tomar ante mi confecion de que yo lo amo"

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Perdón ,pero este capítulo lo tuve que resubir ya que había aparecido con unas letras raras ,pero aquí ya esta de nuevo disfruten este capítulo**


	6. Noche de Charla

**One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes ,son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

 **Capítulo 5**

En casa de Luffy (12:00 PM)

¿Que haré mañana?¿Como le diré que cuanto la extrañe durante todos lo años en que se fue?¿A quien le podría pedir ayuda-decia Luffy preocupado cuando alguien se le vino a la mente

"Ussop ,¿ese hombre tiene novia o no?,no importa voy a llamarlo"-pensó Luffy

Luffy tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Ussop mientras decia:

Vamos Ussop contesta!-decia Luffy

Ho..hola si?Luffy?-dijo Ussop en el teléfono

Oh..hola Ussop que bueno que contestas y perdón por llamarte a esta hora es que tenía una duda y talvez tu podría ayudarme-dijo Luffy

No hay problema hombre ,¿Que duda tienes?-dijo Ussop

Bueno ,¿tu tienes novia no es así?-dijo Luffy

Si , es Kaya la que va en el aula de al lado -dijo Ussop

Bueno , ¿como le expresaste tus sentimientos?-dijo Luffy

¿Por que esa pregunta?, ¿una chica te tiene atontado?-dijo Ussop

Bueno , si...algo así ,la pregunta sólo fue por curiosidad-dijo Luffy

Bueno Kaya y yo somos vecinos ,nos conocemos desde pequeños ,éramos amigos de la infancia ,pero luego quisimos probar algo más ,ser algo más que amigos ¿me entiendes?-dijo Ussop

" Es casi lo mismo que me pasa con Nami sólo que ella se fue y no puede decirle que la quería"-pensó Luffy

Si ,si entiendo gracias Ussop ya salí de mi duda ,adios ,buenas noches-dijo Luffy

Si bueno hombre adios ,si tienes otra duda llámame -dijo Ussop terminando la llamada

Con que era eso uhmmm...ya lo tengo-dijo Luffy golpeando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda

Si llevó a Nami a algún lugar que le guste podremos estar tranquilos y poder decirle lo que siento-dijo Luffy bastante feliz con su idea

Bueno será mejor que la llame-dijo Luffy

Tomó su celular y marco el número de Nami ,pero se acordó que no se lo había pedido

"Maldicion ,podría ir a su casa ,aunque nose si este dormida" -pensó Luffy

Bueno puede que aún este con Robin ,será mejor ir antes de que sea más tarde-dijo Luffy a si mismo

Y Luffy tomó una chaqueta y se dirigio a la casa de Nami

(Ya en casa de Nami)

"Tock... Tock...(sonó la puerta de la casa de Nami )

¿Quien será a estas horas?-dijo Nami enojada por que la habían despertado

Oi , Nami abre la puerta ,hace bastante frio-dijo Luffy

" esa voz suena muy conocida"-pensó Nami

Cuando abrió la puerta no era ni más ni menos que su amigo de la infancia y compañero de instituto Luffy

Oh...hola Luffy ¿que haces aquí ?-dijo Nami

No...nada..eh Nami puedo pasar hace mucho frío -dijo Luffy haciendo sonar sus dientes por el frío

Si pasa ,ni sentí que hiciera frío la casa esta muy calentita jaja-dijo Nami

Gr...graacias-dijo Luffy

No pensé que haría tanto frío ,hoy estaba un enorme sol-dijo Nami

Pues ya ves-dijo Luffy

Bueno Luffy , ¿Que querías decir ?-dijo Nami

O si verdad ,¿te acuerdas que mañana vas a ir a mi casa cierto?-dijo Luffy

Si claro-dijo Nami

Te parecería si vamos a otra parte , no se a algún restaurante ¿si te parece?-dijo Luffy nervioso

Si me gustaría ,¿es una cita Luffy?-dijo Nami

Ehh...pues...creó que ..si-dijo Luffy tomando su piel un tono rojo

¿Entonces a que hora te paso a buscar?-dijo Luffy un poco nervioso

Te parece a las ocho-dijo Nami

Si...Si claro a las ocho , bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo Luffy

E..espera Luffy ,¿no te gustaría acompañarme un rato? Mi hermana fue donde unas amigas y me dejó sola-dijo Nami

Eh...bueno sólo un rato -dijo Luffy

Luffy se sentó al lado de Nami en el sillón grande de la casa de Nami

Luffy , ¿te acuerdas de alguna cosa divertida que hayamos hecho durante la infancia?-dijo Nami

Bueno algo divertido no ,sólo me acuerdo de que te metías en problemas y yo tenía que protegerte de los niños más grandes a los que fastidiabas shishishi-dijo Luffy

Oye no siempre me protegias-dijo Nami mintiendo

Mientes ,siempre estaba hay cuando me pedías ayuda-dijo Luffy

Bueno ,bueno es cierto -dijo Nami

Sabes de algo divertido que me acuerdo ,en el muelle de la playa cuando nos seguía un gran perro y tuvimos que saltar al agua y yo no sabía nadar y tu me llevaste a la orilla shishishi-dijo Luffy

Siguieron así durante un buen rato hablando de sus recuerdos hasta las 4 de la madrugada

Cuando término de contar el último recuerdo vio a Nami dormida en su hombro y sin quieres ,tomó una manta y la puso sobre el y Nami ,y vio la cara de felicidad de ella mientras dormía en su hombro , el sonrió y abrazo a Nami quedándose dormido con ella

En la mañana (10:00 AM)

Nami despertó y vio que no estaba en su cama , y que se sentía muy cómoda miró a su lado ,vio a Luffy dormido plácidamente

Ehh...¿que hace aquí?, creó que nos quedamos dormidos cuando contábamos los recuerdos ,bueno aquí estaba más cómoda y calentita que mi cama "-pensó y sonrió maliciosamente como una niña

" mejor será que me de una ducha antes de que despierte y empiece a pedir comida"pensó Nami

Nami subió al baño ,mientras tanto Luffy despertaba

Oi Nami creó que me quede dormido en tú sillon shishishi-dijo Luffy pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie

"Creó que se fue a su habitación en la noche" pensó Luffy

Será mejor que me de una ducha ,no creó que a Nami le importe que use su baño y una toalla-dijo Luffy para si mismo

Luffy buscó un buen rato hasta que encontró un mueble donde habian toallas , se quitó la ropa en un cuarto y se dirigio sólo con toalla al baño

"Creó que debería llevarle el desayuno a Nami después de bañarme"-pensó Luffy

Cuando entró al baño ,vio que había mucho vapor y una silueta con una toalla

Ohh... Nami ehmm...perdón no sabía que estabas en el baño-dijo Luffy nervioso mirando el cuerpo de Nami con unos ojos de plato

Ehh...¡Luffy!¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Nami gritando

En eso Luffy salió del baño y se quedó atrás de la puerta

Es que pensé que te habías ido a tu cuarto a dormir por la noche y ahora me venía a dar una ducha ,para después llevarte desayuno ,pero no vi que el baño estaba ocupado ,perdon-dijo Luffy

Si ehmm...bueno ya voy a salir ,no hay de que disculparse sólo fue una confucion-dijo Nami

Nami salió del baño y se dirigio rápido a su habitación , mientras tanto Luffy entraba al baño pensando en como había en simples palabras madurado Nami desde que era niña hasta ahora , luego del baño se dirigio a buscar su ropa , se vistió ,y algo le llamó la atención un olor muy delicioso provenía de la cocina , Nami estaba cocinando panqueques

Hola Nami ,perdón por lo de antes -dijo Luffy

No te preocupes , ahora dime ¿te gustan los panqueques con jarabe?-dijo Nami

Si me encantan-dijo Luffy

No sabía que despertarías tan temprano ,digo porque antes te despertabas como a las 5 de la tarde jaja-dijo Nami

Bueno con eso de despertarse temprano para el colegio ,creó que cambie con eso de despertarme tarde y tu también has cambiado mucho -dijo Luffy ,se sonrojo mucho por lo último que dijo

¿Y se puede saber en que eh cambiado?-dijo Nami curiosa

Bueno ,tu sabes Nami en tu cuerpo ,esta más grande -dijo Luffy nervioso

Eh con que era eso tonto todos crecemos o piensas que me quedaría pequeña como cuando éramos niños-dijo Nami

Bueno supongo shishishi-dijo Luffy

¿Y en que he cambiado en mi cuerpo?-dijo Nami con tono sensual

Eh...Nami no me hagas esa pregunta ,bueno en que tu..tu eh..te creció el cabello-dijo Luffy tartamudeando

¿Y en que más?-dijo Nami viendo como reaccionaba Luffy

Ehh...no te tengo que responder hasta que me respondas lo del otro día -dijo Luffy aliviado por lo que había dicho

Bueno es que esa pregunta...no la quiero responder-dijo Nami

Si tu no respondes esa pregunta ,yo no respondo tuya-dijo Luffy comportándose como niño

Jajaja pareces un niño -dijo Nami

"Un niño encerrado en un cuerpo muy sexy jajaja"-pensó Nami

Oi Nami despierta-dijo Luffy

Oh si perdón estaba pensando en algo muy divertido-dijo Nami

Los dos habían terminado de comer sus panqueques ,y Nami fue a dejar a Luffy hasta la puerta de su casa

Buen adios Nami ,la pase muy bien shishishi-dijo Luffy

Si yo también supongo jajaja- dijo Nami

Adios luffy...-dijo Nami sin terminar ya que Luffy se acercó a ella y le susurro al oido " bueno creó que ahora fui yo el que te miró con deseo en el baño"

Bueno Nami a las ocho te vengó a buscar ,adios-dijo Luffy despidiéndose moviendo su mano

Si ,adios -dijo Nami muy sonrojada ,cerro la puerta y se sentó en el suelo al otro lado del la puerta y se puso a pensar "será que también siente algo por mi ,bueno hoy se lo preguntaré" ,se levantó y fue a hacer sus deberes ,llamó a Robin le contó lo que había pasado en su casa en la mañana y se quedó viendo televisión haciendo tiempo para que fueran las seis para tener que arreglarse para la CITA...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ,PRONTO SACO EL OTRO**


	7. La Cita

**One piece no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes ,son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

 **Estoy haciendo un nuevo Fic ,pronto lo sacare para que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **En casa de Luffy (19:45 PM)**

"Creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar a Nami"dijo Luffy que iba vestido con unos jeans negros ,una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta negra sin mangas

 **En casa de Nami**

"Creo que ya debe venir ,me ha tenido todo el día pensando en él" penso Nami y se vio una última vez en el espejo llevaba un vestido morado ,un pequeño bolso e iba maquillada

"Tock...Tock..." (se escuchó la puerta de Nami)

Ya voy ,espera un poco-dijo Nami

Luego de un rato Nami abrió la puerta

Hola Nami ¿nos vamos?-saludo Luffy

Hola Luffy ,si vamos ,perdón por tenerte esperando-dijo Nami

No importa ,te ves muy linda -dijo Luffy

Gracias ,tu te ves muy guapo vestido asi-dijo Nami

Gracias , podriamos ir donde sanji , su papá hace la mejor comida-dijo Luffy

Hmmm...¿que pasaría si Sanji esta trabajando ahí? ,le dirá a todos los chicos-dijo Nami

¿Entonces vamos a algún otro restaurante?-dijo Luffy

Si ,aunque yo iría a cualquier lugar con tal de estar contigo...-dijo Nami sonrojándose mucho por lo último que dijo sin pensar

Podríamos ir al restaurante italiano del centro ¿te parece?-dijo Luffy

Si-dijo Nami "creó que no me escuchó lo último que dije" pensó ella

A si que irías a cualquier lugar solo por estar conmigo ¿eh?-dijo Luffy

"Maldicion si lo escuchó" pensó Nami sonrojándose hasta los pies

 **Se pararon en una plaza a charlar y pensar que lugar sería el más indicado para comer**

cuando se sentaron en una de las bancas

Nami/Luffy -dijeron cada uno al mismo tiempo

Eh...tu primero-dijo Luffy

No tranquilo dime lo tengas que decirme tu primero-dijo Nami

No...insisto , tu primero por favor -dijo Luffy

Esta bien , eh... Luffy...me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo , desde que éramos niños yo sentía algo por ti , cuando mi mamá me dijo que nos cambiaríamos de ciudad , no pare de pensar en ti nunca -dijo Nami

¿Y tu que me querías dec...-dijo Nami sin terminar porque Luffy muy rápido ,le tomó la cara con las manos y le dio un beso lleno de amor y pasión que ella correspondió muy bien ,cuando se separaron por falta de aire

Tu también me gustas , desde siempre , me gustaba cuando ibamos al escondite y nos quedábamos juntos viendo el atardecer y cuando protegía de ti era porque no quería que nadie te lastimará-dijo Luffy

Siguieron besándose durante un rato ,hasta que Nami preguntó

No creó que sea necesario ir al restaurante ¿cierto?-dijo ella

Shishishi creó que podríamos ir a mi casa y llamar algo de comida a domicilio -dijo Luffy

 **Cuando iban caminando de vuelta**

Luffy se detuvo y se acercó a Nami ,tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en su pecho(el de Luffy) le dijo

Nami he esperado mucho para decir esto , ¿tu quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo Luffy

Si , si claro que si Luffy-dijo Nami abalanzándose sobre Luffy y dándole un apasionado beso

Que bueno que dijiste que si shishishi-dijo Luffy tomándole la mano y siguieron caminando

 **En la casa de Luffy (21:25 PM)**

¿Te gusta el sushi?-dijo Luffy

Si -dijo Nami

entonces Luffy empezó a marcar un número en su celular y dijo que trajeran dos raciones de sushi

Estarán en 15 minutos-dijo Luffy

Luffy sabes el vestido me molesta un poco-dijo Nami

Podrías sacartelo-dijo Luffy pícaramente con tono de voz muy bajo pero que Nami alcanzó a escuchar

"Luffy paso de ser infantil a ser maduro en solo un rato" pensó Nami

Debería ir a mi casa a buscar-dijo Nami

Pasame las llaves de tu casa ,yo voy ,tu eres mi invitada de honor esta noche, voy a buscar ropa y tu ves si es que vienen a dejar el sushi ,¿esta bien?-dijo Luffy

Bueno si quieres-dijo Nami

Después de eso Luffy salió a la casa de Nami

 **Casa de Nami**

umm...no hay nadie-dijo Luffy

Subió a la habitación de Nami

Sacó unos pantalones cortos y una polera amarilla

Miró de reojo la cama deNami y vio el pijama de esta

"Esta noche creó que se va a quedar en mi casa" pensó Luffy tomando el pijama

 **Casa de Luffy**

¿Cuanto esta tardando?-dijo Nami

"Tock...Tock..." (sonó la puerta)

Traigo dos raciones de sushi -dijo una voz afuera

"Ahora que hago Luffy no esta"pensó Nami

Hola ,¿hay alguien?-se volvió a escuchar la voz

Nami salió y se quedó hablando con el chico mientras Luffy llegaba

¿Vas a querer las raciones?-dijo el chico que se veía era más grande que Nami

Si ,pero mi novio tiene el dinero y no ha llegado-dijo Nami

Que linda te vez con ese vestido , sabes podrías pagarme de otra forma -dijo el chico abalanzándose contra Nami y tomándola de sus muñecas

¡Luffy!ayudame-grito Nami

Cuando el chico acercó una mano para tocar uno de los senos de Nami ,una mano apareció detrás de el tomándole un hombro y tirándolo muy lejos

Oye ,¿que estabas haciéndole a mi novia?-dijo Luffy enojado

Nada ,señor -dijo el chico asustado

Será mejor que te vallas si no quieres tener un par de huesos rotos ¿entendiste?-dijo Luffy

En eso el chico salió corriendo

Luffy ,pensé que no llegarías ,te demoraste mucho en mi casa buscando la ropa -dijo Nami

Bueno eso no importa ,siempre estare contigo para protegerte y toma tu ropa -dijo Luffy

Si gracias , esperó que siempre estés para mi y yo estare contigo cuando más lo necesites-dijo Nami

Oye , ¿porque trajiste mi pijama?-dijo Nami

¿No te quedarás en mi casa esta noche?-dijo Luffy

Buen si quieres que me quede ,¿pero donde voy a dormir?-dijo Nami

Dormiras conmigo -dijo Luffy

¿Que?-dijo Nami

Somos novios ,no lo recuerdas ,además sólo será dormir o ¿quieres hacer algo más?-dijo Luffy

Dejame pensarlo-dijo Nami

CONTINUARÁ...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ,PRONTO SACO OTRO


End file.
